


Alpha

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Legal, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: "Shut up," Derek growls."Why don't you make me?" Stiles grins.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote & finished this 3 months ago but I haven't felt like posting it until now so enjoy lol

"Derek, please." Stiles whimpers into Derek's neck, and Derek growls. 

He knows Stiles is trying to tease him. That's the only reason he climbed into Derek's lap in the first place.

"Not until you really mean it." Derek groans out as Stiles rolls his hips down again. Derek tightens his grip on Stiles' hips, making sure Stiles can't move again unless Derek lets him. If Stiles is going to insist on teasing him then he'll tease him right back.

"You know you love it Sourwolf. You love it when I beg you to fuck me." Stiles laughs. Derek rolls his hips up in the middle of it and Stiles' laugh morphs into a moan. It's beautiful.

"Oh please fuck me! I'll do anything to get your cock in me wolfman!" Stiles pretends to moan. 

"Shut up," Derek growls.

"Why don't you make me?" Stiles grins.

Derek moves them quickly, he's hovering over Stiles now and grabbing his arms so he can put them above Stiles' head. 

"Keep them there," Derek says roughly. Stiles doesn't even pretend that he wants to disobey, and it does things to Derek.

"I'm going to finger you open, and I'm not going to fuck you until you're _really_ begging me to, got it?" 

Stiles nods, and when he bites his lip Derek can't tell if it's just for show or not. He squeezes Stiles through his jeans to get a real reaction, and Stiles instinctively bucks his hips up. Derek tries to hide his smirk. 

He takes Stiles' clothes off slowly. He wants to fuck Stiles just as much as Stiles wants to get fucked, but it's so much better when he takes him apart first. 

"You remember our safe word right?" Derek asks softly. He always wants to make sure Stiles feels completely safe when they're together.

"Yep. Wolfsbane." 

Derek thinks it's kind of a stupid safe word, but at least they both remember it.

He takes time coating his fingers in lube and slowly pushes one into Stiles. He waits until Stiles groans in frustration before he adds another one. 

He changes the pace often so Stiles doesn't get too comfortable, first he goes too slow and then he's pounding his fingers into Stiles and drawing moans out of his pretty mouth. 

Then he slows down again when he reaches that bundle of nerves that makes Stiles light up, makes sure to avoid it until his fingers are moving faster again.

"Fuck Der, that feels so good." He moans, so Derek slows down again.

"Faster," Stiles whispers. 

"What was that?" Derek asks. Smugly. Stiles covers his face with his hands, and Derek's growl is enough to remind him he's supposed to be keeping them above his head. He moves them back quickly.

"Go faster," Stiles says, louder this time.

Derek starts moving his fingers even _slower_ and Stiles whines.

"Go faster, _please._ " He huffs out, and now Derek's pushing three fingers into him over and over again, hitting his prostate every time. 

Stiles' loud moans are like music to Derek's ears. He only slows down when Stiles says what he wants to hear.

"Please fuck me! I need more!" 

Derek keeps his fingers deep inside Stiles, and he starts to slowly move his fingers across his prostate. Stiles shouts. 

"You sure you're not just teasing me again?" He asks. He doesn't stop moving his fingers, and Stiles looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm not, I swear I'm not! I need your dick, Derek. So fucking bad. Please!" 

Derek curls his fingers. 

"Ah! Come on Der, you said you'd fuck me if I begged." 

Derek takes out his fingers, and Stiles whines again until he sees Derek lubing up his cock. He barely pushes in, and then he stops.

"Derek. _Move._ " 

"I want to hear you say it one more time." 

Stiles looks him right in the eyes then. They're blown wide with lust but there's still a spark of mischief in there.

"Please fuck me, _Alpha._ "

Derek growls and closes his eyes right after they start glowing red, and then he's pounding into Stiles until Stiles is practically screaming in his ear.

"Fuck yes Derek, you're so good. You love it when I call you Alpha don't you? You like fucking me rough so I know who's boss." Stiles moans into his ear. He _knows_ that Stiles is saying this to mess with him, but fuck it makes his wolf go crazy. 

"I love it when you're like this. When you don't get all in your head about hurting me and you just wanna fuck me senseless. Come on Der, fuck me harder." 

Derek obeys and digs his claws into the bed next to Stiles' head.

"Right there, fuck. Do that again Derek, _please._ " 

Derek does, and then Stiles is cumming. 

Derek slows down a bit but doesn't stop, he's _so_ fucking close.

"Derek, fuck." Stiles whimpers.

"Stiles," He moans desperately. Stiles knows what he wants to hear.

"So good Der, such a good Alpha." 

Derek thinks that might be the hardest he's ever cum in his entire life. He thrusts into Stiles a few more times before slowly pulling out and laying down next to him. 

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that in bed," Derek says after awhile.

"That's the only place it's fun to say it Der." Stiles grins. He knows what Derek's worried about though. Derek doesn't want to lose control.

"I trust you, Derek, I know you won't hurt me. But if you're that worried about it I won't say it again, ok?" 

"Maybe you can say it sometimes..." Derek mumbles.

"It turns you on that much, huh?"

"Shut up," Derek says, but he's smiling. 

"Whatever you say, Alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> stay inside & stay safe guys ♡


End file.
